Tales
by overcast
Summary: There was one man who didn't ignore it though. He wielded an axe and was known to burst out laughing at inappropriate times. Denmark/Finland


_Can I ignore that sound of distant drumming?_

_For a handsome sturdy husband,_

_Who builds handsome sturdy walls,_

_And never dreams that something might be coming..._

_Just around the riverbend_

_Just around the riverbend_

------------------------

Finland did not do well at World Meetings.

True, there were some parts that agreed with him. He was by his nature not an inward-turning person, and he always loved hearing other countries, their stories (and _oh _what stories), their hopes, their adventures..

He knew how to listen, he would give them that much. What he didn't understand was the air of child-like innocence everyone seemed to get from him. Everyone knew he had had to endure more than any other Nordic country. With a monster dressed as a sheep dressed as a monster on your doorstep, hardships were a given. They knew it, but chose to ignore it, probably because they'd rather not imagine such a pretty face covered in blood.

There was one man who didn't ignore it though. He wielded an axe and was known to burst out laughing at inappropriate times.

Said man promptly sauntered through the door to the airy meeting room, sat down at the endless table that would soon be at full capacity, propped his boots up in front of him, and grinned.

Finland did not do well at World Meetings.

------------------------

He could see it in the Dane. His feelings couldn't have gone unnoticed for long, not with a man as aggressive as Denmark and one as observant as Finland.

He couldn't help but be flattered by the longevity of the man's feelings, and admire the usually reckless Dane's self-control, even if he almost hated the Dane for gradually becoming more and more tolerable and less and less scary, and for making his breath hitch every time he ran one of his scarred hands through his wild hair.

But something was different in him, something was going to happen soon, and 95% of Tino didn't want to be around for it. The problem was, most of the meeting would be taken up with bickering between Alfred and X Country, Denmark was devastatingly easy to look at, and that 5% just wouldn't _get out of his head._

------------------------

They would have a grand love affair, like the ones in the romance novels Tino couldn't stop himself from reading. He would be kidnapped by some wayward country, and Denmark would fight his way to the smaller man and take him from his dungeon and then he'd _take _him underneath the tree/in the meadow/ in the bedchamber, and Finland would go back to his life as a prince and Denmark would ride off into the sunset and maybe he'd see him again in a month or maybe he wouldn't see him again for a year.

Or maybe they'd be spies together, Scandinavia could always use a sizing-up of the competition, but oh _no, _Denmark's secretly working for the other side, now that just wouldn't do, so he'd have the knife at Denmark's throat and then he'd look up into his eyes and then he'd drop the knife and then-

Or maybe he'd visit Denmark again, and actually flirt with someone for the first time in years, and maybe Denmark would make a move or maybe he'd make a dirty-joke or maybe he wouldn't do anything at all. Finland didn't know, and that excited him.

Finland started. Ludwig had snapped exceptionally loud at Feliciano, which of course launched the Italian into a rant about Ludwig's "meany-ness".

After chatting with Japan for a few minutes- a nice respite from having a daydream-affair with his husband's rival- Finland noticed chairs were moving outward and papers were being shuffled.  
The meeting was over.

As if on cue, Sweden appeared at his shoulder, face grave as usual, and Finland's heart gave a funny twist. He closed his eyes and wondered when this man started to be not enough (or too much?) for him.

He did love him, that much was for sure, but he could only live the same little life in the same little house for so long before other things came to his mind. He was eternally curious, he couldn't help it.

Maybe he was child-like after all.

But whatever happened, he was still Tino. None of these tales mattered, because he was still Tino. He would not hurt the man who would protect him from anything. He would not hurt him, his husband. He would walk out of the meeting on his arm because he was Finland and not a teenage girl.

....

_don'tdoitdon'tdoitdon'tdoityou'rebeingselfishdon'tdoitdon't-_

Finland slowly turned his head, and, with some effort, looked the Dane in the eyes. It was not the usual parting smile, it was something completely different. It was...

It really wasn't anything like Finland at all.

Finland turned back around.

Or maybe it just wasn't anything like Sweden's wife.

The Finn left the room, on Sweden's arm, and made a mental note to visit the bookshop soon.

-------------------------------------------------

A/N:I really need to stop getting my inspiration from Disney Songs....

Anyway, I think more people should give DenFin a chance, and I hope this'll make someone do just that! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
